


The Grinder Game

by FlaireMurasawa



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaireMurasawa/pseuds/FlaireMurasawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gem and Gemma in the day after the destruction of Alphabet Soup.  Originally posted to fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grinder Game

A/N: My headcanon for why Gem and Gemma make joyful whooping noises when they fight.

Disclaimer: I am not making any profit from this work. This work uses characters owned by...Saban, at this point? previously owned by Disney? who owns the Japanese version? Anyway, it's not me, so please support the official release.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Gem and Gemma huddled together, in the safe haven they found, away from the Grinders. K was far away by now, safe. Their own situation, however, was far more dire.

Gemma was crying. “I can’t go back out there, there’s too many, Gem I’m scared!”

Gem was scared too, but one of the lessons they learned in Alphabet Soup was that they couldn’t do nothing. They were Power Rangers, with morphers that they snatched before Venjix could get to them, and zords that were in the hangar on the other side of the building.

“Gemma, we have to leave.”

“You go by yourself!”

Gem took in a sharp breath. “I know you don’t mean that.”

She covered her ears, trying to block out the noise of the Grinders pounding on the other side of the wall.

Gem remembered something that some of the scientists did, to trick them into doing things they didn’t want to.

“Gemma, let’s play a game.”

His twin raised her head from her hands. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Whoever deactivates the most Grinders wins.”

“It’s not going to work.”

“Race you to the zords. RPM, get in gear!”

“Gem, no!”

He shot open the door, leading with his dagger.

“One! Two!”

Gemma shrieked as the bodies fell into the room in a smoldering heap.

“Three!”

Clash! Zap! Fwoosh!

“Four! I’m in the lead! Five!”

Gemma fidgeted, trying to ignore her brother’s taunts.

“Six!”

“Argh, RPM, get in gear!”

In a flash and a trail of ice, Gemma was at his side. “One!”

Gem set his dagger for fire. “Seven! You’re never going to catch up!”

“Two! Three! Hah!” Gemma kicked the emergency exit door open, leading out into the daylight. “Just watch me!”

With a whoop, she activated the jet on her dagger and launched herself into the air, shooting lasers in every direction. “Nine!”

Gem took advantage of the open air to use his lightning attack. “Eight, nine!”

“Not bad, but try this!” Gemma activated the boosters on her dagger to power a tornado kick. “Yeah! Ten!”

“That looks fun.” Gem did the same. “Ten!”

“See if you can invent a move cooler than that!” Gemma teased, and Gem knew she was smiling, because he was too.

“I’ll show you cool,” he retorted, switching his dagger back to ice. They played and cheered all the way to the hanger, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

Whatever came next, they would face it together, and have fun doing it.


End file.
